


Christmas Wish

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: What if Ryan’s Christmas wish hadn’t been for a savior, but for something else entirely?
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 30





	Christmas Wish

Christmas Wish

Chapter 1

\--

 **Summary:** What if Ryan’s Christmas wish hadn’t been for a savior, but for something else entirely?

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Legacies. This story will have slight spoilers for Season 2, Episode 8, This Christmas Was Surprising Violent, so please watch the episode before you read this story.

\--

Ryan was scarfing down as much food as he could before he was handed the small slip of paper from Dorian to write his Christmas wish on. Getting Hope to turn around, Ryan used her back to happily wrote his wish down and walked over to the fireplace to toss it in. Hope seemed to instantly get upset about what he had wished for, but he refused to tell her. He wanted his wish to come true, and if she made him tell her, then it wouldn’t. But as the day went on, and nothing changed with the way Hope was treating him, Ryan started to lose faith that his wish would come true before he went into the portal. At 10 minutes to midnight, he called Hope.

“I know you think I hate you, Hope, but I don’t. Quite the opposite actually.” Ryan said before grimacing. He hated the truth spell.

“Ryan...” Hope whispered.

“I, uh, just needed you to know before I return to my father. I love you, Hope.” He admitted.

“Don’t leave, Ryan.” Hope said quickly.

“I have 10 minutes left to live, Hope. The Krampus has been destroyed, so I have a clear shot to the portal.”

“Ryan, please. Wait for me there.” Hope said. “Promise me you’ll wait.”

“I promise, Hope.”

With that, the line went dead. As she sprinted from the school, she shifted into wolf form to get to Ryan in time. She made it with 2 minutes to spare, and he was standing over the portal. Shifting back, Hope grabbed Ryan’s arm to stop him. His eyes went wide as he saw her naked and quickly slipped his jacket off, draping it across her shoulders.

“Are you crazy, Hope?” Ryan asked.

“It wasn’t right for me to say it over the phone. But I love you too, Ryan.” Hope said.

“I thought... after my wish... nothing changed, Hope. I wished for you to love me, and nothing changed. I thought that there was nothing in me for you to love.” Ryan replied bitterly.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Hope replied.

“You were hiding your true feelings for me this entire time. That’s why you cast the spell to make me look like myself.”

The realization came too late as Ryan was beheaded by a being in a red cloak and his head was dropped into the portal. Hope stared on, horrified, as the being revealed himself after the portal closed.

“How? Why? WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT!?” Hope cried.


End file.
